In most cardiology and radiology procedures, a catheter is inserted into an artery, such as the femoral artery, through a vascular introducer. When the procedure is complete, the physician removes the catheter from the introducer and then removes the introducer from the arteriotomy into the vessel. The physician then must prevent or limit the amount of blood that leaks through the arteriotomy so that the patient can be discharged. Physicians currently use a number of methods to close the arteriotomy, such as localized compression, sutures, collagen plugs, and adhesives, gels, foams, and similar materials. To use localized compression, the physician presses down against the vessel to allow the arteriotomy to naturally clot. This method, however, can take half an hour or more, and requires the patient to remain immobilized for at least that period of time and be kept in the hospital for observation. There are potentials for clots at puncture site to be dislodged. Moreover, the amount of time necessary for the compression can be significantly increased depending upon how much heparin, glycoprotein IIb/IIA antagonists, or other anti-clotting agents were used during the procedure. Sutures and collagen plugs may have procedure variability, may require time to close the vessel, may have negative cost factors, and may necessitate a separate deployment device. Adhesives, gels, and foams may have negative cost factors, may necessitate a possibly complicated deployment process, and may have procedure variability.